Sunset
by fallenstar789leoV
Summary: Will had always loved Jake, always would, but he liked to think otherwhise, after all Jake had broke his heart, but he never knew it was becuase the son of Hephaestus returned the feelings. Oneshot, slash.


Sunset

**Authors Note: This is a one shot, and all I own is the plot and situations the characters find themselves in, if you don't like slash, don't read, because the paring here is Will/Jake.**

Will watched as the sun began to set, different colours surrounded the ball of light, which he reminded himself was also his father's son chariot. He pressed his lips together, admiring the beautiful shades of blue, purple and orange, he absolutely adored the sunset, and every day he stood atop of half blood hill watching the sun disappear into the night. The son of Apollo combed a hand through his golden hair, turning as the beautiful sun disappeared, spotting another teenager into the distance; he took a step forward, trying to make out who the person could be. The boy, continue to walk, noting that the other teen was female with choppy brown hair. Will chewed at the inside of his cheek, wracking his brain for the name of the girl, he knew her of course, and she was a head counsellor, once he got a closer look of the girl, he remembered that she had been one of the seven.

Piper McLean.

That was her name, Percy had mentioned her when he came back, Will didn't think much of her, as she was a popular demigod and he wasn't. He was just Will Solace, son of Apollo, likeable but a loner, talkative but shy, nobody really knew him, the only way somebody did was because he'd probably healed them once, but other than that, he was completely invisible.

"Hi, Will right?" piper greeted, earning herself a light nod, she then continued, giving him a genuine smile, "My friend wants to know if you'll go on a date with them?"

Will raised an eyebrow, curious now, nobody asked him out, and nobody actually ever seemed to be attracted to him. He thought about all of Piper's friends, she didn't have many female friends, most of them male, so which of her friends could possible want to go on a date with him, Will solace, lonely nerd?

"Which friend?" He asked curiously, interested in which friend of Piper McLean's would be attracted to him.

Piper bit at her bottom lip before replying with a smile, "Well, we're not that close, but it's a friend's sibling, one of Leo's."

"Oh hurry up, who it is?" He replied impatiently, crossing his pale arms over his torso, "I really want to know."

"Well its Jake."

Will gaped at the girl standing before him, like hell would he go on a date with Jake Mason, the boy very nastily and publically broke his heart, the Apollo child closed his mouth, glared at the daughter of Aphrodite and walked away, getting lost in an old memory from a two years ago as he headed towards his cabin.

"_Jake," He laughed nervously, looking around at everyone surrounded them, Will held his hand out to grab the bluish flag, but was unable to because of Jake Mason's sharp sword at his throat._

"_Seriously, what were you thinking Will?" His best friend laughed back, his brown hair flying around in the wind, his green eyes boring into Will's own blue ones, the amusement detectable in his friend's beautiful green eyes. Jake laughed again-gods how Will loved his laugh-clearly amused by the current situation. "You love my laugh?" His best mate asked, his eyebrows furrowing, gosh, he had said his thoughts out loud again, he didn't really want to confess his love in front of his camp mates, "Wait you love me? That's disgusting Will." Jake pushed him away with all his strength, his disgust showing on his face as he glared at Will. Everyone watched, waiting for the fifteen year old son of Apollo to say something, instead the boy turned, tears falling from his eyes, broken hearted, as he ran away from the crowd of shocked campers. Jake Mason had just rejected him in the worst way possible after all._

Will had broken into a run, hating the memory more the ever, suddenly he slammed into another, and after picking himself up and spluttering apologies, Will realised who he had ran into, Jake, his former best friend and the person who had broken his heart.

"Will, I was looking for you," Jake said and stopped the son of Apollo from walking away by grabbing hold of his shirt tightly, wanting to speak with him. "I'm sorry, I really am. I wasn't disgusted by you, honestly. It's just, I was disgusted with myself because I returned those feelings and I didn't want too, I thought it was wrong and people would give me shit. And when you said yiu loved me, I had to let you down harshly, because if I hadn't I would have hurt you more, by not giving you a proper relationship. I would have kept us a secret, but seeing how accepting they were with you, I've decided to accept who I am and who I love. I love you, Will."

Will pushed past him, hating himself for wanting to turn back and kiss Jake there and then, because he still loved him, even though Jake had caused him so much pain. "I don't want to hear it, Jake. You hurt me, broke my heart and I can't forgive you for that."

Without any warning, Will was turned around and felt Jake's lips smash themselves against his own. He responded, returning the chaste kiss and smiling against his lovers lip.

Jake pulled away and smiled, saying honestly, "I love you."

And with as much honesty, Will replied with a wide grin, "I love you too."


End file.
